


[podfic] Center of Attention, by igrab

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of these things Sebastian saw in him, and all of them, on some level, he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Center of Attention, by igrab

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Center of Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43819) by igrab. 



Title: [Center of Attention](http://community.livejournal.com/grabi_hands/52357.html) [link to text]  
Author: [igrab](http://archiveofourown.org/users/igrab/pseuds/igrab)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 5.7 MB  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Pairing: Jim/Sebastian  
Rating: PG-13  
File Length (word count): 6:15 min (930)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3q64ff4w7lq2s93)


End file.
